


Lean On Me

by Emily84



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Sketches, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily84/pseuds/Emily84
Summary: Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa can always lean on each other! Fanart





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMary/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my rough sketch-y style. Also what is coloring? What are backgrounds? XD  
> Sketched in pencil on paper, then retouched digitally.


End file.
